Rated Aargh!
Rated Aargh! is the eighteenth episode of Lizzie McGuire's first season. Synopsis Lizzie and her friends lie at their homes and sneak off to see an R-rated movie that everyone else at school has seen. While at the movie theater, Lizzie saves a man who is choking on a candy ball and gets interviewed by a TV crew. Lizzie's parents come to know of it and Lizzie gets busted. Meanwhile, Matt is having a fair at school and Jo decides to build a velcro-wall in which kids can jump onto. Plot Lizzie's fantasy almost comes true when she is paired up with Ethan Craft in a CPR class at school, but he's so dense that the teacher chooses Tudgeman instead to give Lizzie mouth-to-mouth! Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda realize they are about the only three in school who haven't seen the latest blockbuster movie Vesuvius: The Eruption, which is rated R, and they're determined to get in to see it. When their parents all say "no" to their arguments, Gordo decides they should say they are going to play miniature golf, then go see the film. Lizzie is very nervous about lying to her parents, but she pulls it off with ease. The trio can't get past the ticket-taker, though, and can't slip in the back, so they mingle with the crowd as it is departing a showing and sneak in that way. While at the concession stand, they notice a man choking. Lizzie has had the training, so she goes and performs the Heimlich maneuver on the man, dislodging a sourball from his throat. A local news crew comes by and films a segment about Lizzie for the news that night. But then the trio realizes that their parents will watch the news and will find out where they've been unless they stop them. Back at home, Lizzie's parents get a phone call from the theatre telling them about their daughter's heroic actions. They are happy at first, but they soon realize that they've been deceived about the movie. When Lizzie and friends come home Mom and Dad make them squirm for a while by threatening to watch the news, then telling them the want to take them to see Vesuvius themselves. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo all get grounded for a week or two. Also, Matt volunteers his parents to build a booth for his school's carnival, and they come up with the idea of a velcro wall people can leap onto while wearing a special velcro suit. Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place between February 12-16, 2001. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated February 13, 2001. *Miranda's full name is revealed as Miranda Isabella Sanchez. *The stunt doubles in this episode were Nancy Thurston (for Lizzie) and Larry Nicholas (for Matt). *According to the commentary on the "Lizzie McGuire Vol. 1" DVD Box Set, this is Lalaine's favorite episode. Goofs *In the choking scene at the theater, when Jeremy's friend says his name, the closed captioning says "German." *When the moviegoer that Lizzie saves is choking, the popcorn of the other guy keeps disappearing and reappearing from shot to shot. In addition, his friend's cap is almost knocked off his head in one shot, then in the next quick-cut wide shot, it's back on his head straight. *In the scene when Lizzie saves Jeremy from choking, she does not have her purse in the wide shots, but in the close ups, it can be seen on her right shoulder. *When Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are at the movie theaters, a news reporter is talking about them. While the cameraman is recording, you can see the name of the theater and Channel 4 on the screen. The only problem is that those images shouldn't be visible while recording. *In the scene where Sam and Jo are talking about how Lizzie is a "lying hero," Sam appears to have his head tilted to one side when the camera shot is from behind him, but in the next wide screen shot, his head is upright. Category:Season 1